A Misunderstanding
by LazyGurlz7737
Summary: Digimon & CCS crossover! Everyone misunderstands each other, also there is a music competition, will they win or will they go home depressed... Mimato, Taiora, Takari, SakuraSyaoran, TomoyoEriol (Chapter 3 up)
1. Chapter One

**A Misunderstanding**

**our first fic. it's a cardcaptor and digimon crossover. there's gonna be cardcaptor in the first couple chapters of the fic. it'll be placed under ccs but then once the characters of digimon are introduced, we will switch it to digimon since it's set in obaida. and we advise u guys to read our bio bc it'll clear things for ya'll.**

**Disclaimer of Author #1(Tashina): i don't own digimon or cardcaptors, so don't bother me. i own a quarter of the plot, and if u don't like it, well, tough luck.**

**Disclaimer of Author #2(Lylac): I don't own Digimon or CCS so lay off! oh but i do own Eriol's uncle cause i kinda made it up.**

**Disclaimer of Author #3(Lily): Hey Hey, this is our first story. i don't own digimon or cardcaptors. it's sad but if would rock if i did. well enjoy our story...**

**Disclaimer of Author #4(Yumiko): I do not own Digimon or Cardcaptors.**

**Chapter 1**

"Do you wanna be famous?" a guy on TV said pointing his two index fingers in a gun-like way, "Then just enter our competition and might be the new hit of the century. We will give you exactly two years to prepare. That even gives you time to learn how to play an instrument! Since we're giving you two years from now, that means the competition is on July 5th two years from now. For more information, call 1-800-790-8320 or go to our website. Must be 17 years or older to enter and have a minumum of four people in the band."

"Cool! We should join!" a 19 year old Taichi Yagami exclaimed after watching the TV commercial.

"Yeah, but we only have three people, me, you and Matt." 15 year old Takeru Takaishi observed.

"Oh ya. Oh well." Tai said, dissappointed.

Somewhere in Tomoeda, Japan

"Please, Dad. Please." an 18 year old Sakura Kinomoto pleaded.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's dad, answered.

"Please, Dad. Besides, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol are all going. They've already asked. Please." Sakura pleaded again.

"Okay, fine. I won't be as worried if I know Syaoran is going to be with you."

"Yes! Thanks so much, Dad. I love you." Sakura screamed happily. She quickly went upstairs to her room and started packing.

Three days later, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol were all at the airport with lots of luggage. They were gonna move to Obaida. All of them were excited, except Syaoran, who showed no emotion at all.

"Passengers boarding Flight182, to Obaida, Japan, please board the plane now. Take-off will be in fifteen minutes." a flight intendant said over the intercom.

"Come on. Let's go." Sakura excitedly. Everyone followed Sakura to the plane.

After about 2 hours of flying on the plane, they arrived in Obaida. **_(A/N : none of us know exactly how long it would take, so we said about 2 hours)_** They got all their luggage and kinda just...stood there.

"What do we do now? We have no place to go." Sakura commented.

"Ya, thanks to you. You should have thought of something before we arrived." Syaoran retorted, angry that they're just standing there, looking like idiots.

"Well, you could have done something." Sakura replied back.

"Ya, but you were the one who wanted us all to come here and live in...What's this place called, again?...Oh ya, Obaida." Syaoran said.

"Okay, stop it you guys. I have an uncle who lives here. We could stay at his place until we find somewhere to stay." Eriol stated.

"Fine, now where does he live?" Syaoran asked.

"Uh...I don't know."

"WHAT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOUR OWN UNCLE LIVES? THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF TELLING US WE COULD STAY THERE?" Syaoran yelled, which attracted a lot of attention from people in the airport.

"Whoa. Calm down, Syaoran. I'll find a way to get there." Eriol confirmed. Then, he saw an old lady walking by, "Excuse me," he stopped the old lady. "Can you tell me where Hizoru Hiiragizawa lives?"

"You mean THE Hizoru Hiiragizawa?" the old lady asked.

"Ya. It's my first time in Obaida so I've never been to his house before."

"You know him?"

"Oh ya. He's my uncle."

"Oh my God. He's your uncle? Well, if you turn left after you leave the airport and go onto 51st street, then keep driving straight on 51st street, you should see his, uh, "house" at the end of the street."

"Thanks a lot. You were a great help." Eriol thanked and left with the rest of his friends. They had to walk since they didn't see any cabs driving by.

After the old lady saw Eriol and them walk through the door, she muttered, "I can't believe he actually knows THE FAMOUS Hizoru Hiiragizawa." Then, the old lady fainted of shock. **_(Tashina's Note : don't ask why she didn't faint earlier. lylac was the one with the idea of her fainting. ask her why the lady fainted just now. i guess the reason would probably be that she's old and it takes time. i dunno, ask lylac.)_**

Somebody standing nearby saw the old lady just faint so he yelled out, "Somebody call an ambulance. An old lady has just fainted and it might be severe."

The ambulance came shortly after the old lady fainted. They put her on a stretcher and drove back to the hospital with the old lady inside the ambulance car.

"Where the hell is your uncle's place? We've been walking for like half an hour. Why didn't the old lady tell us that 51st street is so damn long?" Syaoran remarked.

"Just shut up. Hey, I think I see his house. Doesn't look like an ordinary house though." Eriol replied.

"Maybe because it ain't an ordinary house. Maybe it's a fricken mansion, just maybe, eh? Don't you know anything, Eriol?" Syaoran said, with some sarcasm.

"Just shut up. And yes, I do know things." Eriol replied.

"Hey, you guys. Stop it. We're here anyways." Tomoy stated.

Eriol walked up to the gate. There, they met a butler/security guard.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the butler/security guard asked.

"Hi! I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa and Hizoru Hiiragizawa is my uncle."

"Right...That's what they all say."

"No, seriously, I really am his nephew."

"WHAT'S ALL THE COMMOTION ABOUT?" someone from insid ehte mansion yelled.

"Sorry to disturb you Master Hiiragizawa, but someone here claims to be your nephew." the butler/security guard said.

Then, somone who looked at about the age of 50 came out of the mansion door.

"Uncle Hizoru!" Eriol exclaimed.

The man known as Hizoru Hiiragizawa walked up to the gate and looked closely at Eriol throught the bars of the gate.

"Ah, Eriol! How nice of you to come visit me!" Eriol's uncle said to Eriol. Then Hizoru Hiiragizawa turned to the butler, "Let 'em in, you stupid idiot. He's my nephew and those are his friends."

"Yes, Master." the butler replied shakily. Then, he hastily opened the gate and let Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo inside.

They all walked down the sidewalk, with the girls admiring the garden. The reached the door and went inside.

"Wow! It's so luxurious! It's so beautiful." Tomoy exclaimed, starry-eyed. The mansion was almost twice the size of her mansion.

"Ya, it's gorgeous!" Sakura exclaimed, looking aroung the mansion.

"Yup. It is quite nice, if I do say so myself. Now, Eriol, might I ask who all your friends? And why do you all have so much luggage?" Eriol's uncle questioned.

"Well, this is Tomoyo, this is Syaoran, and this is Sakura. And, as for the luggage, we all decided to move here, but we have nowhere to stay so we were wondering ig you could let us stay here until we have somewhere to live." Eriol replied.

"Well, of course you can stay. You guys can stay for as long as you need to. I'll get someone to set up a room for you guys. MINOTASHA! Prepare four rooms for my nephew and his friends, then, give them a tour of the house." Hizoru Hiiragizawa ordered and the maid left to do what she was told to do.

"HOUSE! You call this a house? It's a fricken mansion." Sakura exclaimed.

"Haha!" Hizoru laughed, "Whatever you say, just don't get lost."

"Don't bet on it." Tomoyo stated.

Hizoru laughed again, "Haha. Well, I'll just let you guys be. I have work to do anyways." After saying that, he left towards his office.

"Well, what should we do now? They don't have the rooms prepared for us yet, so we can't unpack." Sakura commented, after Eriol's uncle left.

"Nephew of Master Hiiragizawa, I have prepared your rooms. Please come with me, I'll have someone take your luggage up." Minotasha said from behind, standing in a somewhat-of-a-bow stance.

"I spoke too soon." Sakura remarked and followed the others upstairs.

They all got assigned to their rooms. Sakura got a room across from Syaoran's. Tomoyo's room was beside Sakura's and across from Eriol's, while Eriol's room was beside Syaoran's and across from Tomoyo's. They unpacked, but they didn't unpack everything, just most of it. They knew they weren't gonna be staying for long, so there would be no point in unpacking everything. By the time they unpacked most of their things, it was dinnertime so they all went downstairs to eat.

"Hey, Uncle, do you think you could lend us a car? Cause, ya know, we wanna find a job here and we don't have enough money to rent or buy a car since we saved it all for buying an apartment." Eriol asked out of nowhere.

"Oh! I'll just give you a car. Let's say that it's your birthday present I'm giving you that makes up for all the times I didn't give you a present. Look in the garage tomorrow and you'll see your new car."

"But that wouldn't be so good. Are you sure you really want to give me a car? I mean, you don't have to."

"That's okay. I'm giving you the car anyways."

"Well, thanks, Uncle."

They finished their dinner, and the Eriol's uncle had to go work on some stuff again. Everyone just talked for a while and went to bed.

The next morning, they woke up, brushed, and did the usual morning stuff and had breakfast.

"So, Eriol, have you checked out your new car yet?" Hizoru asked.

"No, I'll check it out after I finish breakfast." Eriol replied.

After they finished breakfast, Eriol's uncle had to leave for some business conference. Tomoyo dragged Sakura to try on a new outfit she made, so Eriol and Syaoran went to check out the car. They reached the garage which was about five houses long. The garage door opened and they saw ten cars.

"Whoa. There's a lot of cars here. They're all really nice, but what kind of cars are they?" Eriol questioned.

"What! You don't know what kind of cars these are? This first one here is a Ferrari 360 Spider and this one is a Lamborghini Diablo, and this one is a Merced---" Syaoran started but was cut off.

"Okay! Now which one of these are supposed to be mine?" Eriol interrogated.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a butler there. Actually, he was always there, they just never realized it. The butler answered Eriol's question, "That far car over there is yours, Nephew of Master Hiiragizawa."

Eriol and Syaoran walked over to the car at the far end.

"This is a nice car, but what kind of car is it?" Eriol asked.

"You have no life, Eriol. This is a Porsche Carrera GT. You really need to get a life, Eriol." Syaoran replied, but Eriol still didn't quite know what kind of car it was.

Then, Sakura and Tomoyo came to see the car.

"Wow! Look at all these cars! Which one's your's, Eriol?" Sakura asked.

"This one." Eriol answered, pointing to the Porsche Carrera GT.

"Whoa! That's a Porsche Carrera GT." Sakura explained

Tomoyo, seeing Eriol's confused look, asked, "Do you know what that is Eriol?"

"Uh...a car?"

"It's your car."

"Oh, so it's a Por-Por-Por..What was it again?"

"A Porsche Carrera GT."

"A what GT?"

"Oh God. His uncle has such great taste in cars and here is Eriol...I really don't see the resemblance in any way." Syaoran said to no one in particular.

"So what was it, again?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo all just sweatdropped and fell down anime-style. Then, Syaoran got up and hit Eriol on the head.

"Oww. What did you do that for?" Eriol asked, confused.

"For being an idiot." Syaoran stated plainly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. **_(A#2/N : lol)_**

Then, the butler walked up to them and announced, "Master Hiiragizawa also bought a car for your friend here." He pointed to Syaoran. "Your car is over there on the other end."

"You mean the Ferrari 360 Spider?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes." the butler replied.

"Cool!" **_(A#2/N : lol) _**

"How many seats are in the cars?" Tomoyo asked as Syaoran ran to his car to admire it.

"Two." Syaoran and Eriol replied at the same time.

"Perfect. Exactly enough seats for all of us." Tomoyo observed.

"Now, we should all go look for some jobs." Sakura reminded them.

"Well, I'm gonna be driving my own car." Syaoran confirmed.

"And I wanna be driving my Por-Por-Por-whatever it is." Eriol said.

"What about me and you?" Tomoyo asked, referring to Sakura.

"Rock, paper, scissors. Whoever loses has to go with Eriol." Sakura suggested.

"Okay." Tomoyo agreed.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they both exclaimed.

**Author #1 : that was a long chapter. my fingers r tired now, i had to type the whole damn thing. i don't think i'm gonna start on chapter 2 any time soon**

**Author #2 : I'm not insane for all my cousins' information and also for all you readers to know**

**Author #1 : she is, cause she just all of a sudden said that. what a weird kid**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey ppl! Ya, I, Tashina, have finally decided to type up this chapter. We have the chapters written down on paper, I just have to type 'em. In the story when it says (T/N :...), it means Tashina's note, and if is say's (L/N :...), it means lylac's note, if it says (Lil's/N :...), then it's lily's note and if it says (Y/N :...), it means yumiko's note, although I think u would have figured that out by now. And if u haven't read our bio, I highly recommend that u do so ya don't get confused, anyways, here is our chapter 2...after our disclaimers, of course... **

**Disclaimer of Tashina: is this really necessary? thinks: ppl with lawsuits at my door on the other hand, ya I guess it is necessary. Here goes...I don't own anything, I own nothing I tell ya, nothing. Actually I do own something, I own a quarter of the plot and I own matt's company because I made the company up. **

**Disclaimer of Lylac: um...oh, it's my turn? ok um...I don't own digimon or card captor sakura...ya **

**Disclaimer of Lily: I don't own Digimon or Cardcaptors. (sniff sniff) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer of Yumiko: I DO NOT own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura. **

* * *

Chapter 2

"Damn, I lost. Now I have to be stuck with Eriol." Sakura pouted, unhappily.

"That's too bad. Aw, but now I'm stuck with Syaoran." Tomoyo pouted as well.

"HEY!" both of the guys yelled.

The girls just laughed and got into whichever car they were supposed to go on.

Syaoran and Tomoyo drove near the west side of the city, while Eriol and Sakura drove on the east side.

As Syaoran drove, he saw a sign that said "Help needed". He noticed that the building was a music company, and, well, he kind of liked music, so he decided to apply for a job there. He parked the car and both he and Tomoyo came out of the car. They walked into the building and towards the counter.

Tomoyo, thinking that Syaoran would make a bad first impression, spoke to the lady. "Hey. Me and my friend, here, are looking for a job. Could you please tell me what kind of jobs are offered here?" she said with a bright smile.

"We're looking for a person to control the sound system, since the guy who used to work here got fired, and we need a make-up artist." the lady replied.

"Is there a job for like a fashion designer or something?" Tomoyo asked, hoping there was.

"Sorry, there is a job like that, but it's already taken. Perhaps you might want to apply for the make-up artist." the lady answered politely.

"No thanks." Tomoyo told the lady, slightly unhappy.

"I'll take the job as the sound system dude." Syaoran spoke for the first time since they had arrived at the building.

"Do you know how to work it? Have you had any experience with this kind of technology?" the lady questioned.

"No, but I'm a fast learner. Just give me the damn job." he spoke impatiently.

"Absolutely." the lady consented, a little afraid of Syaoran.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time, Eriol was being hired as a salesperson for a sports company. His job is to sell sport products to different stores. He had a choice of being a secretary or salesman, so, naturally, he chose the salesperson. He had enough common sense to realize that a secretary is usually a woman's job. He asked Sakura if she wanted the job as a secretary, but, she, knowing that she's still a bit clumsy and quite messy, instantly declined the offer.

They left the building and drove all the way to the west side. They were at the east side at first. They drove to a building. The parked and walked into the building since there was a sign that said they needed help. Sakura and Eriol walked to the counter.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what jobs are available here?" Sakura asked the person behind the counter.

"There's only one more job available: a make-up artist. We need someone to get the singer prepared before he/she performs. Seeing the way you have applied you make-up, you could be a perfect make-up artist." the lady answered.

"Thanks. Sure, I'll take the job." Sakura accepted happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a little while before Eriol and Sakura arrived at the music company, Syaoran and Tomoyo left. They drove to the east and arrived at a sports building. Syaoran parked the car and went in with Tomoyo so she could apply for a job.

"Are there any jobs here that I could apply for?" Tomoyo asked the guy at the counter.

"Secretary." the guy answered simply.

Tomoyo thought for a while, "Umm..." Then, thinking that there probably wasn't gonna be another job to apply for, she said, "I'll apply for that."

"Okay." he replied simply again.

Tomoyo filled in the application form and left. Syaoran drove back and arrived at about the same time as Eriol and Sakura. Syaoran stepped out of the car, and, naturally, checked the car over for scratches before going inside. Eriol, on the other hand, didn't care about the car at all, and just went inside, even though there was a huge scratch on the side that he got when he almost crashed. The car got scratched by a tree. He ALMOST crashed into a tree, but was lucky enough to swerve to the left, right before it hit, but got the car scratched.

They watched TV once they got inside; since there was nothing else better to do. Besides, none of them start work until tomorrow. Sakura turned on the TV and watched the news since it was there. They knew that a big argument would break out if one of them changed the channels. They would start an argument over the remote control and none of them felt like arguing so they didn't bother changing the channels.

"Today, on Obaida Everyday New...Yesterday, an old lady found at the airport died of shock." the newsperson said as a picture appeared on the corner of the screen. **(T/N: it was lylac's idea to have the lady die of shock)**

"Hey! That looks like the lady that gave us directions." Tomoyo observed.

"It does." Eriol and Sakura said together. Syaoran didn't care at all so he didn't say anything.

"We have no apparent clue on what shocked the lady to death, but it must have been quite breath-taking." the guy reporting the news said.

"Ya know, she did look pretty shocked when you told her you knew THE Hizoru Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo commented to Eriol.

"Ya. But she didn't faint or anything. The news said she died at around 11:30. We already left by the time she got shocked, so it couldn't have been us." Eriol reasoned. **(T/N: oh, but what they don't remember is that they left at about 11:27 or so)**

"Hmmm...I guess you're right. Who knows what shocked her so badly." Tomoyo stated.

"Ya, who knows," Sakura agreed.

"And who cares?" Syaoran said coldly.

"Be nice, Syaoran." Sakura ordered.

"Whatever. This is boring. I'm going to my room."

Everyone else went to their room too, since they all thought the news was boring. Tomoyo turned off the TV and went upstairs to Sakura's room. She and Sakura were just gonna talk to pass time, since they had nothing else better to do. Tomoyo knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sakura yelled from inside her room.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted.

"Oh, hey Tomoyo."

"So...What do you wanna talk about?"

"I dunno, anything to keep me away from boredom."

"Umm...So...What kind of job did you apply for?"

"A make-up artist."

"Really! Where?"

"At this music company on the west side."

"Are you serious?"

"Ya. Why'd you ask?"

"Cause Syaoran's gonna work there too. He applied as a sound system person. This is gonna be great!"

"Huh? Why is it so great?"

"You know why, Sakura. You just won't admit it."

"Whatever. Anyways, what job did you apply for?"

"A secretary."

"Whoa! I thought I'd never see the day Tomoyo Daidouji work for someone. It was always people working for you."

"Shut up. People can change."

"Ya, anyways, where do you work?"

"At some sports company on the east side."

"Really! Oh my God! Eriol's working there as a salesperson. Aren't you so glad?"

"What! Why would I be glad?"

"Tomoyo...Tomoyo...Tomoyo...You know why, you just won't admit it. You like Eriol."

"No, I don't." Tomoyo said sheepishly.

"Whatever."

"Ya, I think I'm gonna go eat dinner."

"Same. Wait for me."

They both went downstairs to eat dinner. A little while after, Syaoran and Eriol came down as well. They had a peaceful dinner. Then, they all went upstairs and slept a couple hours later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay. Now where are we all going to work?" Sakura asked, since the guys didn't know where the girl's worked.

"On the east side." Eriol and Tomoyo said in unison.

"Okay then, you two will take one car while Syaoran and I will take his car. You work in the west side, right, Syaoran?"

"Ya." he simply replied, blushing slightly at the fact that he and Sakura will be in the same car, but no one noticed him blushing.

They drove to work, or rather Syaoran drove himself and Sakura to work while Eriol drove Tomoyo and himself to work.

"So, uh, where exactly do you work?" Syaoran asked Sakura while driving.

"I don't know the name of the company but I remember what the place looks like, so I'll tell you when I see the place."

"Whatever."

They drove for a while. As the building was getting into view, Sakura said, "That one right there."

"Aw man, do you seriously work there?"

"Ya."

"Damn, I work there too." Syaoran said. Sakura just ignored his remark. Then Syaoran thought, 'Now I'm gonna be stuck with her. Shit! I might make a fool of myself in front of her. Damn, damn, damn, damn!'

Syaoran drove to the building and parked in the underground parking lot. He had to have his Ferrari in a safer place than the parking lot outside. He got out of the car when Sakura stepped out of the car. They walked into the building and asked the lady where they go to start work.

"You need to go to the second floor and just turn left. Then go in the room closest to your left." the lady said to Sakura. Then, to Syaoran, she said, "You will need to come with me and I'll introduce you to the manager and someone else who will teach you how to use the sound system."

So, Syaoran followed the old lady to an office somewhere on the main floor. He didn't really pay attention to where he was going, so he really had no clue where this office was. The lady opened the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Ishida. He has arrived. Mr. Ishida, meet Syaoran Li." the lady introduced.

"Hey man. Nice to meetcha." Syaoran said coolly.

"You may leave, Natashi." the guy known as Ishida said. "So you're the new sound system controller. And you say you're a fast learner." **(T/N: I could never really imagine him speaking like this so let's say he's just pretending to sound "professional" since he's the manager and all)**

"Ya huh."

"I see. Anyways, the name's Yamato." then Yamato pressed a button on the phone on the desk and said, "Send Koushiro in here."

"So, Mr. Ishida" Syaoran started but was cut off.

"I hate it when people go all formal on me. Just call me Matt."

"Matt!"

"Ya, it's short for Yamato."

"I see. So, uh, where exactly do I go to work on the sound system?"

"Koushiro will show you. He knows everything about the latest technology."

"What exactly is taking that dude so long?"

"Oh, he works on the tenth floor and our elevator is broken, so he'll have to go down, like, ten flights of stairs."

"Haha." Syaoran laughed.

"What's so funny?" a voice said.

"Hey Izzy." Matt said.

"Izzy!" Syaoran asked, and kinda, exclaimed.

"Oh ya, his Japanese name is Koushiro, but he doesn't like friends calling him that, so we call him Izzy, his English name." Matt explained.

"Oh."

"Well, what... (pant)...did you... (pant)­call me­ (pant) ­for?" Koushiro asked in between pants.

"Ya know, for a guy who's supposed to know everything about the latest technology, you sure aren't very smart, because you should be able to fix the elevator." Syaoran commented.

"Be quiet. It's harder than you think." Izzy stated.

"Hey Izzy, I want you to take Syaoran here to the fourth floor and teach him how to use the sound system." Matt ordered.

"Okay. Follow me." Izzy instructed Syaoran.

"Whatever." Syaoran simply replied and followed Izzy out the door with his hands in his pocket.

'Hmm...I like his attitude. It's just like mine. Maybe he could join our not-yet-made band.' Matt thought after they left his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Izzy was teaching Syaoran how to use the sound system, Sakura was roaming the hallways. Yes, she was lost. Then, she saw a figure coming her way. The figure had a slim body and elbow length hair. Sakura, seeing the body figure, knew it was a girl. As the girl got closer, Sakura could see her face more clearly.

"Hey! My name's Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa. Who are you?" the girl introduced when she saw Sakura.

"Hi! I'm Sakura. I'm new here and I kind of got lost."

"Sakura! You mean Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Ya. How'd you know?"

"Natashi told me. You're supposed to me working with me."

"Oh! Who's Natashi?"

"She's the lady at the counter. Ya know, the secretary."

"Oh."

"Follow me. I'll show you where you work."

"Okay."

Sakura followed Mimi to a room near the stairs.

"You'll be working with me in this room. You're the make-up artist, right?" Mimi asked.

"Ya."

"So all you have to do is apply make-up onto the person while I get an outfit ready for them."

"Okay."

They just cleaned up the room since no one was there. Sakura found out there was a huge closet filled with clothes. When someone came, she started to work on whatever she was supposed to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eriol had just met his boss Taichi Yagami. Eriol calls him Tai, though, since Tai hates being called Taichi. To him, it sounds more like an exercise than a name. **(T/N: for those of you who don't know, tai chi is actually an exercise. it originated from china. Chinese ppl do it to exercise their mind and body. I know this for a fact because I'm Chinese.)** Somehow, Eriol and Tai became good friends instantly. They practically think the same and do everything the same way. It was pretty natural that they become friends, since they have so much in common, including their stupidity.

Eriol also found out that Tomoyo worked in the same building he did. He smirked and did a little dance when he found out. **(L/N: lol)**

Tomoyo is having a little trouble being a secretary, but she's doing pretty good.

"Hey Syaoran!" Matt yelled out.

"Hey dude! Sup?" Syaoran greeted.

"Not much. So, how'd it go with the sound stuff?"

"Managed."

"I see. I have a question to ask you."

"What?"

"Do you play any instruments and, if you do, do you wanna join my band?"

"That's two questions."

"Whatever."

"Well, I can play the bass guitar, the electric guitar, the acoustic guitar, and the drums. And, in case you're wondering, I can sing too. As for your offer of joining your band, gimme some time to decide."

"Take as long as you need. By the way, nice car, a red Ferrari 360 Spider. Sweet."

"Thanks. If ya wanna go for a ride, gimme a call and I just might be nice enough to let you take her for a drive."

"Eh, dude, I don't have your phone number."

"Oh right. Give it to ya some other time. See ya."

"Later."

Both Matt and Syaoran got into their own cars and drove away, heading home. Syaoran started driving to Eriol's uncle's house.

"OH SHIT!" Syaoran swore, suddenly.

**Instead of saying something, I'm gonna type down a conversation me (Tashina) and lylac had when we were at her house and when I was writing this chapter. we didn't even have the conversation out loud. she stole the scribbler from me and started writing so I wrote back to her and so on. now u can all read the conversation... (bold is what lylac wrote and bold italic is what I wrote) **

**LA-LA **

_**(Lylac) **_

**(lol) **

**_(Lylac again)_ **

**(lol again) **

_**(same person) **_

**(LOL) **

_**(guess who?) **_

**(LOL) **

_**(Lylac) **_

**(lol) **

**_(ahem _cough_lylac_cough**

**(lol) **

_**(once again) **_

**(lol) **

**_(I dare you to guess) _**

**(hehe) **

_**(sigh) **_

**(lol, haha) **

_**(10 bucks to whoever guesses right) **_

_**(La-La-La-La) **_

**_(I dare you, I double dare you, and I dare you to guess) _**

**(hehe) **

**_(I wonder who it is, eh?) _**

**(cracking up) **

_**(if you know who it is, you deserve a cookie) **_

**(YAY! cookie) **

_**(she's insane) **_

**and that is the end of our conversation. that is exactly what we wrote; yes we wrote the brackets too, I dunno why though. anyways, wait for our next chapter, it shall come in a couple weeks, since I'm a procrastinator, but if I'm in a mood to update, then it'll come earlier.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Tashina: yes, I have decided to type up this chapter since I am freakin bored to death. So now, u can all enjoy our chapter 3. O and it's a chapter with a cliffy! Now aren't u even happier? And in case you want to know, yes. It was I who put the cliffy. Muahahahaha... **

**Tashina's Disclaimer: sigh here I go again...now, listen up y'all, I do not own digimon OR ccs. Some other lucky company owns it. All I own are the things I made up, which include the plot. It was basically Lylac and I that made the plot but anyways, my disclaimer is done for this chapter**

**Lylac's Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or CCS or its characters so ya... :)**

**Lily's Disclaimer: hey hey everyone, thanks for reading the story this far, I hate saying the disclaimer. I'm not going to say it and no one is going to do anything about it.**

**Tashina: if ya don't say it, I'm gonna make u say it holds up fist, now say it already, dammit**

**Lily: Umm... Okay, here I don't own ccs or digimon so don't sue me. There you happy. I hate saying it. I want to own digimon and ccs. But it's too bad. But one day I'm going to own it all. Muahahhahahahhahahahahhhahahaha...**

**Everyone: (sweatdrops)**

**Lylac: and you call me insane**

**Lily: yah of course because you are... now on with the story...**

**Yumiko's Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or CCS. (sigh)****

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"OH SHIT!" Syaoran swore suddenly. "I forgot Sakura at the building. Damn, she's gonna kill me."

Syaoran turned back towards where he worked. When he arrived, Sakura was leaning against a pole, arms crossed, and she looked...pissed but calm at the same time. **(T/N: I'm not even sure if this look is possible and I ain't gonna try and figure out if it is) Once she saw Syaoran's car, she walked to it. **

"Where the hell were you?" Sakura asked calmly.

Syaoran was a bit surprised she didn't spaz out on him.

"Uh...I accidentally forgot about you. I swear it was an accident, I swear." he answered.

"Whatever." Sakura said coolly.

Syaoran was very, very surprised. He was a bit scared because he thought that Sakura would prank him or something so he was quite cautious during the ride. **(T/N: yes, the fearless Syaoran is scared. well he isn't exactly scared, just...cautious)**Since Sakura was sitting beside him, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. During the ride, Syaoran was a bit fidgety but nothing happened to him.

When they got back, they saw Eriol's car so they assumed he and Tomoyo were already home. Again, after Syaoran parked the car in the garage, he checked for scratches, since he loves the car.

Syaoran was very cautious when he was home. Everywhere he went, he would look backwards and check for traps.

One time, while Syaoran was checking for traps on the door, Eriol's uncle walked by. "Uh, Syaoran, what are you doing?" Eriol's uncle asked.

"Nothing." Syaoran replied, hoping we would believe him, although Syaoran looked like he was lying.

"Okay..." Hizoru said, uncertainly. **(T/N: remember that Hizoru is Eriol's uncle. Lylac made the name up)**

"I'm gonna go to...uh...the bathroom." Syaoran said and headed the direction opposite of where the bathroom was.

"Um...Syaoran, the bathroom is the other way."

"Oh ya. Man, what a big house. I always get lost."

"That's weird, you've never been lost here before."

"Oh, well, there's a first time for everything. I gotta go." Syaoran commented and ran.

"Kids, I don't understand them. I wonder if there's anything wrong with him." Hizoru said to himself.

Syaoran was still very cautious the rest of the day, except no one saw him. Syaoran never did find any traps or anything, but, being the cautious one he is, he still checked for traps.

He was looking for any signs of traps on his door when Hizoru walked by again.

"What are you doing, Syaoran?" Hizoru asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you okay, Syaoran? You've been acting weird today. Cause, ya know, if you have any...uh...problems, I will gladly pay for your...uh...mental institution fee." **(L/N: lol that's the funniest!)****  
**  
"Huh? No, I'm okay. I swear."

"Okay..." he said and walked away.

Syaoran, not wanting to look like a fool or a mental person, opened the door to his room. As he stepped in, a bucket of very sticky stuff fell on him. Then, some feathers that were in another bucket fell and covered him, he looked like a bird. After the feathers fell, the bucket fell on top of Syaoran's head. He looked like Big Bird from Sesame Street with a bucket over his head. Then, Eriol walked by.

"Hey feathery-bucket-head-bird! Are you lost or something cause you're in Syaoran's room."

"Shut up, Eriol. I ain't a feathery-bucket-head-bird." he turned around and said.

"You sound like my friend Syaoran."

"Cause I am Syaoran, you dumbass." Syaoran said, taking the bucket off his head. "And if you say anything about this to anyone, you're gonna wish you never met me." Syaoran said fiercely.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, Eriol. It's a statement." Syaoran said with ferocity in his voice.

"O...Okay." Eriol stuttered, scared of Syaoran at the moment. Then he left.

As Eriol left, Syaoran heard some laughter. He looked and saw Sakura across the hall laughing her head off hysterically.

"Hahaha...That was hilarious...Oh, that was a...once in a lifetime moment...and I got it all...on camera." Sakura said in between laughs. Then, Tomoyo appeared out of Sakura's room with a camera in her hand. **(T/N: Sakura and Syaoran's room are right across from each other) ****  
**  
"NOOOOO! I'm gonna kill you, Sakura." Syaoran exclaimed.

Sakura grabbed the tape from Tomoyo, afraid that Syaoran would take it, and ran away. Syaoran ran after her. He wasn't as fast as he usually was since there was a bunch of feathers and sticky stuff stuck to him. But, Syaoran, being very skilled, was able to catch up to Sakura. He tackled her to the ground. He was on top of her.

"Gimme the tape!" Syaoran ordered.

"Never!"

"Give it!"

"No."

"What are you gonna do with it?"

Sakura didn't reply, an evil grin just spread across her face. Syaoran's face turned pale. He knew this could not be a good sign.

'Damn, damn, damn. Note to self: always be on my guard, stay cautious, and lock my door.' Syaoran thought.

"Are you gonna get off me anytime soon?" Sakura asked.

"No. Not until you give me the tape."

"Oh, so you WANT to be on top of me."

"No, of course not." Syaoran replied and stood up, blushing. **(L/N: I love this chapter!)**

Sakura got up right away and ran to her room at lightning speed. Then, she locked the door to her room. Syaoran just walked back to his room and locked the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt, Mimi, Sora, and TK were all at Tai's house. Kari was visiting her brother so she was already there by the time everyone else arrived. They just all came over because they were bored and Tai had something to tell Matt.

"Hey, Matt! Ya know that band thing for the competition thing? Well, I know who we can add to our band so we can enter the competition" Tai told Matt.

"Ya, but I also know someone who can join our band. He can sing, play the electric guitar, the acoustic guitar, the bass guitar, and the drums. Whoever you have in mind can't possibly be as talented. Why, he's _almost_ more talented than me." Matt said. **(T/N: notice the emphasize on 'almost') ****  
**  
"Well, no, he's not very talented. All he can do is sing and play the bass."

"But we only need one more band member."

"Ya, so let's have Eriol join the band."

"So, his name is Eriol. Sounds like a freak if you ask me."

"Ya, well who do you have in mind?"

"Syaoran Li."

"Syaoran...haha...in Chinese, that's little wolf. **(T/N: wow, Tai knows something...whoa...an unexplainable miracle)(L/N: HEY! You're so mean)** It sounds so funny. Hahahaha..."

And so the rest of the conversation went on like that, arguing over who should be the last band member.

'What idiots! The brochure said a minimum of four, not only four.' the girls and TK all thought. But of course none of them mentioned that to Tai or Matt. They wanted to see what would happen.

"How 'bout this, let's have whoever agrees first to join the band, gets to join." Tai suggested. **(T/N: omg! Tai can think of ideas/suggestions! Wow, another miracle has happened.) (L/N: HEY! I LIKE TAI FOR YOUR INFORMATION.)****  
**  
"Ok, but let's make it more interesting. Let's make a bet for fifty bucks on who will join. (**T/N: I'm not sure if I've mentioned this before but I don't know the Japanese currency so the story will be using Canadian currency)** And I bet Syaoran." Matt also suggested.

"Ok. I'll bet Eriol." Tai said and shook hands with Matt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Eriol and Syaoran both told whoever they had to tell, whether or not they were joining.

"So...Do you wanna join?" Matt and Tai asked at the same time although they didn't realize it since they were at different places.

"Ya, sure." Syaoran replied at exactly 9:00 a.m.

"Yes." Eriol said over on the other side of the city at the same time as Syaoran.

Both Matt and Tai ran for the phone and dialed each other's number. Of course, since they both phoned at the same time, the connection did not go through. They put the phone down and picked it up again to redial. Again, it didn't work.

"MIMI!" Matt yelled.

"What?" Mimi said to Matt in an annoyed tone.

"Could you phone Sora and tell her to get Tai on the phone. So I can speak to him."

"Whatever." Mimi replied and called Sora's number on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Sora said on the other line.

"Hey. It's Mimi. Could you get Tai on the phone? Matt has to talk to him about something?"

"Sure." Sora said to Mimi, then covered the phone and yelled, "TAI! MATT WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Tai came running towards Sora. He took her cell phone out of her hand and put it to his ear. He was so urgent to speak to Matt about Eriol that he had not noticed he was holding the phone upside down.

"Hello?"

"Is anyone there? Yo, Matt? Are you there?" Tai spoke into the phone, but no one answered.

"Uh...Tai? If you tried turning the phone the right way, maybe, _just maybe_ someone would answer you." Sora suggested. **(T/N: notice the sarcasm on 'maybe, just maybe') ****  
**  
Tai looked at the phone and finally realized he had been holding it the upside down.

"Hehe..." Tai laughed at himself and turned the phone around. "Hello?" he spoke into the right end of the phone.

"Hey, Tai! Guess what? Syaoran agreed to join the band." Matt said. At that moment, Izzy walked by and noticed the brochure about the music competition. He started reading it.

"Ya, well, Eriol also agreed."

"Okay. Well, what time did he agree? Syaoran agreed at exactly 9:00."

"Same with Eriol."

Because Tai talks so loudly, Izzy could hear what Tai said so he heard the whole conversation. He had just finished reading the brochure and just said to both Matt and Tai, **(T/N : he spoke through the phone for those of u who might have forgotten that tai is all the way on the other end of the city)** "Uh...Are you guys talking about this music thing?" He pointed to the brochure he was just reading.

Both Matt and Tai nodded their heads, although Izzy could only see Matt nod his head.

"Well then, why don't you just have both of them join? The brochure said you have to have minimum of four. It never said anything about having only four." Izzy stated.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, Izzy?" Matt asked.

"Cause I just found out since I just finished reading the brochure. Ya know, if you guys had actually read the brochure, you wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble about who gets to be in the band." Izzy commented, matter-of-factly.

"Jeez, Tai. Read the damn brochure next time." Matt said.

"What! You're blaming me? You're the one who had the brochure the whole time."

"Ya, but you gave it to me after you said you were finished with it. So I assumed you would have read it."

They would've went on arguing for the rest of the day about who's fault it was for not reading the brochure, but Mimi and Sora reminded them that it was their cell phone they were using. So Matt and Tai hung up and both returned the cell phone to its rightful owner.

Since they finally got things settled about the members of the band, Matt decided to have a meeting at his house to get everything sorted out and to get everybody knowing each other. **(T/N: well, there's nothing interesting about their work so I'm just gonna skip right to the meeting. besides, I don't even know what they actually DO.) ****  
**  
Syaoran dropped Sakura off at the mansion and left to find Matt's house. It didn't talk him very long since he has a great sense of direction. Matt was the only one there when Syaoran arrived.

Tai came next. He introduced himself to Syaoran when he saw him, "Hey! I'm Taichi Yagami, but you can just call me Tai."

"Hey! Name's Syaoran." Syaoran said coolly.

Tai began to laugh, "Hahaha... (laugh)...Little Wolf... (laugh)...haha...that's so funny."

Then, out of nowhere, a fist came flying towards him. Actually, it was more like under his head since he got punched in the chin. **(T/N: if u don't know what I mean, that's too bad cause I really don't know how else to explain it.) ****  
**  
"Make fun of my name again and your life span will be cut in half." Syaoran threatened.

"Whoa...Calm down, man. I won't make fun of it anymore."

"You better not or you'll regret ever knowing me." Syaoran said, clenching his fist as to make a point.

Tai just backed away. Then, Eriol came.

"What took ya so long?" Tai asked.

"Got lost." Syaoran answered for him.

"How'd you know?" Eriol asked.

"It's obvious, Eriol. A very simple-minded guy like you wouldn't be able to look for places very well."

"Shut up." Eriol ordered.

Then, the doorbell rang. Matt went to go open the door.

"Hey!" a couple voices said at once.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Well, we heard you guys were having a meeting so we all came since we had nothing better to do." it was Mimi who spoke. Behind her were three other girls, Sora, Sakura, and Tomoyo.

"Whatever, just don't bother us and don't break anything." Matt replied.

"Hey, Matt! Who is it?" Tai yelled from the living room since he wasn't facing the door.

"It's just Mimi, Sora, and..." Matt replied, then turned to them again, "What are your names?"

"Sakura."

"Tomoyo."

"And two other chicks named Sakura and Tomoyo." Matt replied to Tai.

"Who's Sakura?" Tai asked.

"A friend of Sora and Mimi's."

"Oh."

The girls finally stepped into the house. They walked into the living room. Matt lived in a pretty spacious house so they were all able to fit in his living room.

"Hey, Sora and Tomoyo." Tai greeted, knowing Tomoyo from work.

"Hey, Tai." Sora replied.

"Hi." Tomoyo replied as well.

"Hey, Tomoyo!" Eriol exclaimed, happy that Tomoyo was here.

"Er...Hi, Eriol."

"How did you all know we were having a meeting?" Matt asked.

"We didn't know, I knew. So, since I had nothing to do, I called Sora and asked her if she wanted to come to the meeting. And she said yes but she wanted to bring a friend, which was Tomoyo. So I said okay and then I told her I would bring a friend too, which is Sakura. And coincidently, we all arrived at your house at the same time." Mimi explained.

"Uh, so, uh, who are those two again?" Matt asked.

Sakura, hearing this, just walked up to him and introduced herself. She also introduced herself to Tai. Tomoyo introduced herself to Matt. After everyone had introduced themselves to the people they didn't know, the guys finally started their meeting which was supposed to have started half an hour ago.

"Okay, people. Who's gonna be our lead singer?" Matt asked the guys.

"I dunno, but it just better not be me." Syaoran said.

"How 'bout ME!" Eriol exclaimed.

"NO!" Syaoran objected, "No, Eriol. Definitely not you. I'd be the lead singer before I let you be the lead singer."

"Matt should be." Tai suggested. "He probably has the best singing voice out of all of us." **(T/N: dude, somehow, that totally does not sound like something Tai would say.) ****  
**  
Then, they heard laughing. They all turned and saw Mimi laughing so hard, she was on the floor.

"What are you laughing about?" Matt asked curiously.

"At...(laugh)...what Tai said...(laugh)...about you having...a...(laugh)...good singing...(laugh)...voice...(laugh)..." Mimi answered, still laughing at the thought.

"Why you...I betcha I can sing better than you can."

"Ha! Right...like you have that kind of talent."

Matt was getting really pissed; he almost had the urge to punch Mimi. But because of a certain reason, he never got the urge to punch her. Even if he did get the urge, that certain reason would have stopped him from punching her.

Matt was gonna say something back to Mimi, but he saw that Mimi was already turned around and was talking to Sakura.

Matt turned to his band. He then realized they were missing a person. **(T/N: heh, I just realized it too.)** He sat there; deep in thought, thinking about whom it was that was missing.

Tai waved his hand in front of Matt. "Matt? Yo! You there?"

Matt finally snapped back to reality. "Huh? What?"

"You like spaced out." Tai replied. "What were you thinking about that made you so deep in thought?"

"We're missing someone. There's supposed to be a fifth person in our band."

"Really? Who is it?" Eriol asked, excited that there was gonna be another member in the band.

"Eriol, you dumbass. If he knew, don't ya think he would have told us by now?" Syaoran replied.

"Oh ya."

"Use your brain once in a while." Syaoran suggested. **(T/N: well, he can't if he doesn't have one.) **

"Anyways, back to what I was saying, Tai, can you remember who we're missing?" Matt spoke.

"Umm..."Tai said, followed by a LONG pause, "...Nope."

"Took ya long enough just to answer no." Matt observed.

"Well, I had to think about it."

"Damnit. I can't remember who it is." Matt said, frustrated.

Syaoran and Eriol, who for sure didn't know who the missing person was, started to look at some car magazines. Tai was sitting there, looking like he was thinking, but you never know. Matt was also sitting there, thinking.

"I know who we're missing!" Matt exclaimed after a while. "We're missing..."

* * *

**Tashina:** another chapter finished. As I read over the chapter, I had a thought that you guys would get the impression that I hate Eriol and Tai or something. Well, I don't hate them. I just have to put some stupidity in there, ya know, to make it funny. Although I'm not all that funny. And me and Lylac had another conversation...

**Lylac:** WAIT! Before that happens, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed! Sorry can't mention names in this chapter, maybe next chapter!

Bold underline is Lylac and bold italic is me, Tashina. Lylac speaks first

**Tashina...WHY DID U HAVE TO PUT A CLIFFY? And it's a cliffy where I don't know who it is **

**  
****_Because I felt like it. Muahahahaha... _**

**_  
_****lol. You're so mean **

**  
****_I know, and I'm proud of it :)_**

**_  
_****Now tell me who it is **

**  
****_Hm...how 'bout...NO _**

**_  
_****Hey! Geez **

**  
****_Hehe_**

**  
****pouting **

**  
****_Pout all ya want, Lylac, I ain't gonna tell ya_ **

**  
****:'( can u readers please tell her to TELL ME! and maybe I'll be nice (which I am) and tell you **

**  
****_How r u gonna tell them all? By the time u actually tell them, it would be in the next chapter and they could just find out by reading_**

**_  
_****Oh ya... **

**  
****_Geez, use your head, Lylac _**

**_  
_****HEY! I have the meanest cousin on Earth **

**  
****_And I have a cousin who never uses her head_**

**_  
_****TASHINA! **

**  
****_What? I didn't do anything. It's not like I'm lying or anything_**

**  
****I use my head, I'm smart, and my grades are high **

**  
****_Right... Well then u just don't use common sense_ **

**  
****You're not supposed to be insulting me. I'm your little cousin **

**  
****_Lylac, 1 year is not that big of a difference, so u ain't that little _**

**_  
_****Me only a little kid though and you big meanie is a biggg kid **

**  
****_Right...your just talking in your baby talk to make it SEEM like your a little kid but your really not_ **

**  
****Well duh! I'm not a little kid or else I won't be on this siteright? But I am smaller than you, you know **

**  
****_Ya only by a year and 4 months _**

**_  
_****Omg, so exact **

**  
****_And by being a year and 4 months older than u, it gives me the right to insult u_ **

**  
****No it doesn't, ok let the readers decide **

**  
****_I ain't stupid, Lylac. I know that it doesn't give me the right (yet) but I was just saying_ **

**  
****(glares) you're plain evil **

**  
****_Took ya long enough to figure out_ **

**  
****I figured a looooonnngggg time ago **

**  
****_I sure hope u did, because otherwise, I would be related to someone really stupid _**

**_  
_****WHAT! I'm not talking to u anymore :P **

**  
****_Ya, just walk away. And it's another victory for me._ **

**  
****HEY! **

**  
****_She gives up so easily _**

**_  
_****I do not. WAIT...I'm talking to you. NO! **

**  
****_U lose, u failed. I win, I succeeded _**

**_  
_****(bangs head on table) damnit damnit damnit damnit... **

**  
****_Such foul language coming from a "little kid" _**

**_  
_****You know, you're so mean to your cousin...I mean cousins **

**  
****_What do u mean cousins? U never see me being mean to lily or yumiko _**

**_  
_****Oh...HEY! THEN YOU'RE JUST MEAN TO ME, IS IT BECAUSE I'M THE YOUNGEST? **

**  
****_Not really, it's because u give up easily and I win easily_ **

**  
****Oh...holy! Look at the time. We gotta go. It's late. We need to sleep **

**  
****_Ya...your right (for once) bye ya'll_ **

**  
****HEY! And ya, bye **

**  
****_Bye...(being dragged away by Lylac) it was nice talking to you readers owww. I hurt that arm before, Lylac. Don't pull so hard._**


End file.
